Hello Hurricane
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: When a young girl named Sammie comes into PPTH it changes Dr. Camerons life forever once again.
1. Who Are You?

**A/N- New Summer Story hope you enjoy it! Rated M for language and whatever else down the road.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

Allison walked into the hospital with her bag and coffee in hand the minute she walked into the doors that is the moment her life changed there stood a girl; wearing a pink dress with white leggings her hair was a dirty blonde and curly she couldn't have been any older than five years old holding a teddy bear in one hand with a pink suitcase next to her. Allison being, Allison felt like she knew this girl but she wasn't sure, she wondered who would leave a child here in a hospital there was no one around her. She walked up to the girl and crouched down.

"Hello?" Allison asked the little girl looked at Allison, the girl had the most perfect sky blue eyes.

"Hi"

"Are your parents around anywhere?" the little girl nodded her head no. "Do you know where they are?"

"No….." Allison got concerned.

"What is your name?" Allison asked.

"Sammie" the young girl said clutching her teddy bear closer. A tear rolled down hear cheek and before Allison could do anything the girl was crying and whining. Allison did what any other caring person would do and hugged the little girl. She was a complete stranger but Allison felt she knew her. Everything changed in a second the girl passed out. Allison picked her up trying to get her conscious but nothing was helping she called for a nurse and a stretcher. Allison laid the girl down and went with the nurses to the room that they got for her, because Allison's a doctor she was able to get a room. She didn't even know the girl and she was helping her. She felt helpless though, they got the girl stable and her vitals were fine. She wasn't sure what was going on. House limped into the room were Allison sat next too the girl.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Sammie she stood in the front of the hospital."

"How do you know her?"

"I fel…"

"You felt bad for the girl and talked to her didn't you"

"House she probably isn't even 5 years old and was alone."

"Still…..Where are her parents." House said looking at the test that were ran on the girl.

"I am not sure she said they weren't here."

"What is her last name?"

"I didn't get that." Allison said. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. House stood infront of the girl.

"Whats your name?"

"S…S….Sammie"

"Do you have a last name Sammie?"

"H….H…H…Hunters"

"Where are your parents Sammie .Hunters?"

"I….I…Don't…." The girl couldn't even finish what she was saying and started crying again.

"House you are scaring her." Allison yelled.

"Keep her company until we can find her parents." Allison nodded, House left the room, she sat there with the girl she didn't say anything and buried her head further into her pillow.

"Sammie please can you talk to me?" Sammie looked up tears were in her eyes.

"That doctors a Meany."

"House isn't mean, He…"She was trying to explain to the young girl but she probably wouldn't understand. "He has just gone through a lot he isn't always this way." Allison said the girl sat up on the bed.

"Your pretty"

"Sammie how old are you?"

"I am almost 5 years old."

"How did you get here?"

"Mr. Hunter left me here."

"He's your daddy, isn't he?"

"No he's just um, he's not my daddy I don't have a daddy."

"What about your mommy?"

"She gave me up."

"Do you go to school Sammie?"

"Yes I am going into Kindergarten soon."

"You must be smart then."

"I guess so"

"What was Mr. Hunter's first name?" The little girl shrugged just then House stood by the door and knocked.

"Dr. Cameron can we talk outside?" Allison nodded and looked at Sammie.

"Will you be okay if I step out for a minute to talk to Dr. House?" Sammie nodded and Allison stepped out of the room.

"We have a problem Dr. Cameron" House said without a care. He leaned against his crutch and there was no expression on his face.

"And that is?" she asked confused.

"Samantha here is in foster care."

"I figured that out when she said Mr. Hunters isn't really her father."

"That's not what the problem is." House said Allison looked in at the girl and back at House.

"Then what is wrong with her?" Allison asked unsure where House was going with this.

"Her mother works at the hospital." House said bluntly

"And?"

"You matched."

"What do you mean?" Allison said unsure how to react.

"Well unless you didn't have a daughter about 5 years ago our system is fucked." Allison stood there unable to respond she looked back at the girl. "Something you care to tell me?" House said Allison nodded no and ran to the nearest bathroom.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed it Chapter 2 will be up soon **


	2. Your Wanted

**Sorry it took so long for an update been super busy with work and everything else **

**Enjoy**

Previously:

"Well unless you didn't have a daughter about 5 years ago our system is fucked." Allison stood there unable to respond she looked back at the girl. "Something you care to tell me?" House said Allison nodded and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Chapter 2

Allison looked in the mirror she couldn't think her past was there her past she once thought was gone how was this happening she gave this girl up and now she was there right in front of her with some medical condition that they weren't sure of. Oh No! Now that she was related she couldn't work on the case crap. She rinsed her face off she couldn't think the water was refreshing though. Once she was able to compose herself she walked out of the bathroom and into the room.

"Will I be okay?" Sammie asked Allison nodded unsure how to react she felt like crying but the young girl wouldn't understand.

"I will have a doctor come in with you this nice nurse here will stay with you for a while until I can come back. Is that okay?" Allison asked Sammie the girl nodded and Allison walked out of the room up to House's office. He sat there on his chair at his desk. His feet were up and he was playing with a pen. His nice blue shirt was unbuttoned now and he had a black T-shirt underneath it.

"So you have a kid," House said Allison stood in front of the desk.

"I rather not talk about it"

"Well to bad Dr. Cameron sit your ass down in the seat and talk." House said standing up. Allison pulled the chair over and sat down before she lost her job.

"How old were you?"

"Well if I am 29 now how old do you think I was?" She said pissed off.

"So you were 23 or 24 who is or was the girl's father."

"Is that really any of your business?"

"Was it your dying husband what was his name?"

"No it wasn't him"

"So you cheated on him?"

"No he was gone 2 years before that...I didn't cheat on anybody house!"

"So you worked here then wait was it Foreman oh wait wrong..."

"House!" Allison cried trying not to break down crying but knew it was about to come

"Is Chase her father?"

"No"

"Then who is the girl's father."

"I don't know!" she said tears falling down her face.

"How can you not know!...Unless... Allison where you raped?"

"No I was not raped...I was at a bar one night had a few too much to drink." she finally admitted

"One night stand okay...So the guy didn't like you or?" Allison sighed.

"What is this 20 questions?"

"Just answer the question Allison."

"He left before I even woke up and I couldn't remember much

"Meant something if you kept her."

"Abortion was not an option."

"So you were just going to carry the kid for 9 months and give it up."

"Yes I had her in as a close adoption."

"She wasn't even adopted!"

"They said she was!" Allison yelled almost in tears. "If I knew that this was going to happen I would have kept her but you never know how things would have been...Not even Robert knows I had a daughter I wanted to tell him so bad but..."

"You didn't love him enough for him to know" House said cutting her off. Allison glared at him.

"No!"

"You should probably tell Sammie you are her mother before someone else does."

"Like who no one else knows!"

"I know maybe I will tell her."

"You wouldn't!"

"But I could and if you don't I will tell her."

"Fine!" Allison knew she wanted to tell Sammie but it was all too much for her.

"Anyways we need to do blood tests and she needs a transfusion tests came back with a virus and well you have the same blood type."

"How will giving my blood to her help her."

"No time to explain just lets go and I will draw some blood."

"How much?"

"Enough for you not too pass out.," House said walking towards the door. Allison followed him.

After Allison got her blood taken she had to wait a few minutes.

"House can you please not tell the others?"

"Fine but they will find out soon."

"I will tell them when I am ready."

"Thirteen is already wondering stuff."

"Why?"

"Because it's Thirteen she's noisy." Just then Thirteen came in through the doors.

"House the girl is stable but we need to get a blood transfusion going soon..." Thirteen looked at Allison who was sitting down with cotton swab over her arm. "Wait are you giving that girl blood." Allison nodded but didn't say anything she was still trying to figure out how too says it but it was really easy to say it.

"Why?"

"Because that girl in there is my daughter." Thirteen's mouth dropped.

"Oh my goodness you have a daughter!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Shhhh no one else knows"

"Yes because Dr. Cameron thinks that she can keep it a secret."

"Shut up House!" House backed up jokingly.

"Sorry but I think an innocent 4 year old should know who her mommy is don't you think."

"Does the girl know?"

"Sammie doesn't know well she knows that her mother works at the hospital but she doesn't know I am her mother."

"Maybe you should tell her then." Thirteen added.

"I want too but what if she asks questions like things I can't answer." Allison said. Thirteen looked at House.

"Can we talk alone without you?" Thirteen asked

"Oh sure Dr. Cameron can you leave" House said laughing.

"House I meant Allison and I!" Thirteen said House got up and walked out.

"Thank you!" Thirteen shouted and House waved his hand up.

Allison looked at Thirteen.

"Remy I never thought I would see her again and now she is here."

"Maybe it's a way of telling you that you should have taken care of her."

"What do you mean like I made a mistake?"

"No saying that she's ment to be with you it just takes a while."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Trust me I do"

"Unless you have had a child and given it" Thirteen looked the other direction to the door.

"Wait you have had a kid?" Allison asked shocked.

"You're not the only one with a secret Allison."

"I am sorry...um do you like know about..."

"Him." Remy said cutting her off. "Ross is almost 10 years old now I was very young when I had him and I couldn't take care of him."

"Have you stayed in contact with him?"

"Yes and I have seen him about once a month birthdays and holidays...Allison that girl in the other room needs you she is going to need her mother growing up and by what I have heard it seems like she hasn't had one. Go talk to your daughter it's best and if people find out so what."

"You didn't tell anybody about Ross?"

"Actually Foreman knows about him and so does Dr. Cuddy."

"Why didn't you tell me...we are best friends?"

"It was hard enough telling them and Dr. Cuddy found out before I even told her."

"So I should tell her?"

"Yes but I would go talk to your daughter first before anything."

"I will thank you Remy!" Allison said giving her friend a hug and walking out. She walked over to the door where her daughter lay she was coloring with crayons and a coloring book. 'How did she get that' Allison thought, Dr. James Wilson walked up behind her.

"Got her something to keep busy with." Allison looked at James.

"Did House tell you?"

"No I figured it out myself once I saw her."

"Really"

"Allison you need to talk to her."

"I will I just don't know how she will react."

"Well if you need support you know where to find me."

"Thank you!" Allison said and walked into the room Sammie looked up.

"That doctor over there gave me this so I drew him this." Sammie said pointing to Doctor Wilson, Allison looked at the paper it was of a man with a stethoscope.

"It's lovely." Allison said sitting down on the edge of the girl's bed.

"Sammie can I talk to you about something." Allison asked the young girl looked at her and gave Allison her full attention.

"Did you find where my mommy was yet?"

"Yes" Allison said hoping this would be easy but she knew it wouldn't be.

"Can I see her?" Sammie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Sammie I am your mother." The girl leaned back in the bed.

"What?" She said confused.

"I am your mother Sammie" The girl sat back up and wrapped her arms around Allison's neck tears rolled down Sammie's face. Allison wrapped her arms around the young girl and held her tight.

Wilson stood outside of the room where mother and daughter were sitting. House walked over with Remy.

"She finally told her didn't she?" House said

"Yes" Wilson said

"I think it's good." Thirteen said

"Things are going to change." Wilson said House started to walk away. "Where are you going House?" Wilson asked.

"I am going to go test that girl's blood and find her father."

"How do you know her father is even in the system?"

"Gut feeling"

"Don't you think it would be Allison's responsibility to tell us?"

"Yes but would she."

"House it is none of your business"

"But I think it is"

"Unless you are the father then it's not"

"Ha-ha no but I have a clue who it is."

"House if you do that I will tell Cuddy and you will be fired."

"You're going to go tell Mommy aren't you"

"Oh House shut up and stay out of it for now." Thirteen said. House looked at her.

"Fine she has a week but then I want to find out who the damn father is."

"Why does it bother you?"

"It just does!" House said limping away. Wilson and Thirteen looked back at Allison and Sammie.

"Let's give them some time alone." Wilson said Thirteen agreed and the two of them went to go talk to Cuddy.

**Should i continue?**

**Please Review:-)**

**Lauren :-)**


	3. The Truth

**Chapter 3**_- (not sure if I mentioned this but this is taking place in 2012 regular time :) So like it's basically June 2012 in the story also I am changing up the ages so they are all 4 years younger than there actress/actors age Allison Cameron 29 (Jennifer Morrison 33), Robert Chase 29 (Jesse Spencer 33), Gregory House 49 (Hugh Laurie 53), Lisa Cuddy 41 (Lisa Edelstein 45) Eric Foreman 35 (Omar Epps 39), Chris Taub 43 (Peter Jacobson 47), and Remy Hadley 'Thirteen' 25 (Olivia Wilde 29)_

House walked up to Taub.

"Dr. Taub can you run this blood?" Taub looked at House.

"What am I looking for?"

"Who the father is?"

"Can't you do it?"

"Just do it and get me the results back soon."

"Fine...But I have to get home early"

"Your wife wants you?" House asked (A/N- Taub don't have kids in the story I know in season 7 & 8 he does but that never happened)

"No I am packing up my stuff."

"Finish this and I will let you off at 3"

"Okay."

**********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD**********

House limped out of the room where Taub was and went to go see Cuddy. He knocked on her office door.

"Come in" Cuddy said. House walked in and sat down in front of her desk.

"House what do you need I am busy at the moment."

"You know that knew patient in room 2068 is Dr. Cameron's daughter?"

"I am well aware."

"She told you?" House gave her a confused look.

"No didn't take much when I saw her and Dr. Hadley and Dr. Wilson were just here.

"Oh Dang they beat me too it."

"Did you run test on her daughter?" Cuddy asked House shrugged.

"Only a few and we got a blood transfusion going Dr. Foreman put it in but he doesn't know yet that Sammie is Allison's daughter...Oh Boy! I can't wait for Chase to find out."

"House stay out of it it's none of your business."

"But Mommy I want to know who the Daddy is."

"House!" Cuddy said pissed off House stood up knowing that was his cue to leave.

"See you later Mommy!" He said limping out.

"If you don't shut up and stay out of it you will have to do 2 more extra hours in the clinic.

"Fine!" House said walking away towards his office he checked his watch. 2:30 where the hell did the day go, he checks in with Taub.

"Tests done yet?"

"Just about I will bring them too your office."

"Good"

"Who is this girl anyways?"

"No time for questions but she should be getting better soon Dr. Foreman should have got a transfusion going and she will be able to go home soon."

"Okay!" Taub said getting back to what he was doing.

**********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD**********

House walked into his office and there stood Allison pacing back in forth.

"What the hell House!" Allison yelled.

"Well good afternoon too you too."

"I know what you did."

"What are you talking about Dr. Cameron?"

"You gave Taub Sammie's blood sample to figure out her father."

"Why would I do anything like that?"

"Because Wilson said you wanted too."

"Hey there is no hurt in trying to find out."

"Yes there it!"

"Why unless you know who the father is and you lied to me before?" House said looking back at his papers.

"You're an idiot Greg!" Just then Taub walked in handing House the files Allison ignored him he was going to find out somehow, Taub quickly left feeling the tension in the room. Before House could open the file Allison quickly snatched it away.

"What is the harm of knowing who the girl's father is?"

"Because it will change things alot of things."

"Oh come on you said you were drunk and didn't remember much."

"I remember one thing well enough."

"What the hell were you doing around Christmas in 2007?" Allison asked Cameron he shrugged.

"Getting drunk I am not sure I don't remember that far back it was about"

"5 1/2 years ago!"

"What are you talking about?"

"House your Sammie's father."

"I am not that stupid I don't remember having sex with you."

"House we were drunk the only damn thing I remember was your stupid cane"

"And you decided to hide this from me?"

"Pretty much yes did you really want to be a father?"

"No"

"Do you even want to be a father now?"

"Whoa hold it"

"What I am asking you a simple question Greg it's my turn to ask questions." House grabbed the file from Allison and read it.

"That was not what I was expecting."

"Greg!"

"Right the question I don't know"

"I'm going to keep her"

"But you don't know one thing about being a parent?"

"Most people don't you learn from taking the responsibility."

"Can we talk some other time?"

"Really you're talking about your daughter here!" Allison said pissed.

"What do you want me to do become a family dad and spoil my child?"

"No I want you to be supportive at least can you do that?"

"I can try."

"Does this mean you can't work the case because you are her father?" Allison asked. House gave her a puzzled look.

"OUR daughter is not a case she is just a sick child that we are helping and she is doing much better."

"What did she even have House you didn't give me a name?"

"Some small virus it wasn't that bad and with a parents blood it was washed out."

"Still not happy you won't tell me what it is?"

"There wasn't really a name but I have seen it before."

"Fine"

"Are you going to take Sammie back to your place today?"

"Yes I was planning on it."

"Alright well that's okay then."

"House?"

"Swing by my office with her after she's all set to leave maybe then we can tell her unless you want to tell her yourself...it might be alot for the little girl to handle finding out her Mommy and Daddy are here."

"I will think about it and send you a text what my plan is, is that okay?"

"That's fine...Is this really happening?"

"Yea it is"

"Wilsons going to die when he finds out."

"Fuck Chase doesn't know!"

"He won't have too yet"

"Okay good thank you"

"Welcome see you later Allison." Allison looked at House Shocked. "What?" House gave her a confused look.

"You called me Allison?"

"It is your name might as well have change."

"Gregory House hates change though."

"Might as well get use too it Dr. Cameron" House said with a small Smile. Allison left his office and walked down too see her daughter.

**********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD**********

Allison walked into the room where Sammie was standing out looking out her window. She was already dressed in the clothes she wore that morning and out of the hospital gown.

"It's raining outside!" Sammie said Allison walked over to were her daughter stood on the vent trying to look out the window.

"Yes it is" Allison said "Aren't you suppose to be still in bed?"

"The doctor um he has hair like yours came in and said that I was all set and I could go home." Allison thought for a second Robert stopped by.

"Mommy is there going to be a storm?" Allison looked at her daughter it was the first time she called her Mommy then Allison realized this was real she was getting her daughter back.

"Yes there is going to be a storm." Allison remembers the warning about the Hurricane hitting but they were said just to get rain. That was until she noticed the wind was picking up there was a beep on the loud speaker.

"Please Remain in the building looks like the Hurricane took a turn and is coming right for PPTH we are going into lock down you can move around the building but not leave please everyone stay calm and stay away from windows." Sammie got off the window ledge.

"Sammie lets go down to the cafeteria are you hungry?"

"Yes..." Sammie reached for her mother's hand and Allison gladly took it. The two walked out of the room down to the cafeteria hand and hand. Dr. Robert Chase just stood there outside the room completely confused.

**Chapter 4 will be up soon :)**

**Lauren**


	4. I'll See You Again

**Chapter 4**

Sammie and Allison grabbed a slice of pizza each and sat down in the cafeteria.

"How long do we have to be here?" Sammie whined taking another bite of pizza.

"Not long just wait out the storm."

"Can we go back and see that mean doctor?" Sammie asked Allison laughed a little. The mean doctor was House.

"Sure" Allison and Sammie finished their pizza and then got up heading to House's office. As they walked down the hallway, Robert was walking towards them.

"CODE RED!" the lady over the loud speaker shouted. 'Allison new exactly what that meant, Go to the closest room and stay there...There could either be a man with a gun or a Patient harming and Employee. Which neither was good especially in this weather.' Allison picked Sammie up and ran into the closest empty patients room, sadly Robert came into and shut the door behind him, he turned around shocked to see Allison and the little girl there.

**********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD**********

"Oh I will leave you too can be alone." Robert said

"Robert!" Allison said

"Sorry it's just I needed to get to a room, I just thought it would be me."

"Just stay here who knows what is going on."

"Mommy" Sammie said crawling closer next to Allison. Robert looked at Allison.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes"

"You didn't bother telling me?"

"Can we please not do this here?"

"Who are you?" Sammie asked Robert.

"I am..."

"He's a friend of mine Sammie I work with him." Allison said not wanting it to be any weirder then it is.

There was a long pause of silence in the room. No one wanted to talk. Robert sat on the floor near the door. Allison sat there in the chair next to Sammie who laid in the bed because she was still really tired from the medication she was given earlier that day, soon enough she was fast asleep. Allison stood up and walked over to Robert.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"I was scared and it didn't mean much I mean she was already given up I didn't think I would see her again."

"But you didn't tell us...anyone not even me your husband"

"Ex husband you are...Things just got over whelming."

"Well you didn't tell me when we were married or dating"

"I just couldn't"

"Whose the father?"

"Not you"

"No Shit Allison" He said raising his voice.

"Shhhh please don't wake her." Allison said he looked at her.

"Is it someone here?"

"Please can we not talk about this anymore Robert...I am going to tell Sammie who her father is when we get back home."

"By the looks of it that won't be happening for a while." Chase said jokingly. Allison stood up and walked back over to the chair next to where her daughter laid.

**********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD********HOUSEMD**********

**Roberts POV**

How could she not tell me she had a daughter I dated her for almost 3 years then we married how could she hide this from me. Who the hell could the father be? Maybe it was James it couldn't be Foreman. Oh maybe Taub. Why the hell she would sleep with Taub…. eww, I thought. Allison just looked at me from across the room I ignored her though it was really uncomfortable why was it this room I had to choose. Allison got up and moved Sammie over in the bed then laid down next to her. I just sat here and watched. That should be my family right there what the hell how did I let this happen. How did I let the girl of my dreams go and how did I manage not to notice she had a damn kid.

**Allison's P.O.V.**

Out of all the people in the hospital I had to be stuck in the room with Robert. Ugh this really is going to bother me because I know he is going to keep asking about the father. I looked at Sammie she was sound asleep so I just stayed there my arms wrapped around my daughter. The daughter I never thought I would see again.

**Reg P.O.V.**

4 hours had past and they still couldn't leave. House was stuck with Cuddy in her office and Wilson was with Taub,Thirteen, and Foreman, House was going to tell Cuddy he was the father of Sammie but that would just make it awkward.

**Sorry it was short Chapter 5 will be up soon.**


	5. Parenting Part 1

**Chapter 5**

They got let out of the hospital later that day around 4 hours later. It gave Allison something time how will she let Sammie know that the mean doctor is her father she thinks back a few years when she left Robert. She was back in Chicago for a while until the test she took was positive but she knew for sure who the father was and there was no way she was telling him she knew only rejection would come out of it and that would be even more painful she knew the right thing too do. After Sammie wasn't born she knew what was best and somehow 5 months later she found her way back to PPTH.

Sammie sat on Allison's couch with her doll.

Allison was in the other room on the phone with social workers trying to figure out these things. she went into the room where she put Sammie's stuff and started going through it there were papers there. She read them over out loud too the lady on the phone everything was how it was suppose to be and then she hung up, she was told she just has to sign some extra papers down town. She got out of the room and walked back over to where her daughter was sitting.

"I am hungry" Sammie complained

"I called and ordered a pizza it should be here soon."

"okay."

"Sammie i need to talk to you about someone."

"who?"

"Sammie do you remember that doctor earlier today that you met?"

"The guy that was in the same room as us?"

"No the..." Just then the door bell rang. Allison got up and opened the door there stood House with the pizza in hand.

"Greg" She said

"I have Pizza" House walked in setting the box on the table. Sammie just looked at him.

"Your the mean doctor..." Sammie said House just smiled.

"You could say that but i can be nice too" Allison got plates and napkins and placed it over the pizza box which was still really hot.

"Sammie we have something to tell you" Allison said sitting down next too her daughter House sat on the chair next too the couch.

"what?"

"The mean doctor is your father" House said Sammie looked at him.

"Your my daddy?"

"Yes" Sammie then got up and ran out of the room too the guest room shutting it. Allison ran down the hall after her and stood outside the door.

"Sammie can you please let me in?"

"No" You could hear that she was crying. House walked down the hall way and waited with Allison.

"This was a bad idea." House said Allison looked at him.

"I guess she's just been through a lot."

"Of course she has the girl passed out today found out who her mother is and now her father what more could happen."

"Being stuck in a hospital room for a few hours with my ex husband."

"That would add too it. Allison i am going to go eat some pizza" House said limping down the hall.

Allison tried to open her daughters door but obviously it was locked how smart is this 5 year old.

"Sammie please let me in."

"No"

"Sammie I know it is a lot to handle but please."

"leave me alone" Sammie yelled.

Allison walked back into the family room next too House.

"Pizza?" House said holding up a slice for Allison.

"No Greg not right now…..How did we end up like this?"

"Like what well you know when too people…"

"House shut up I am serious" Allison said frustrated she couldn't even wrap her mind around what was going on. She's a mother sure she knew that long ago but this is different her daughter was now in her life including the father. She thought this would never have to happen but it did and now she wasn't even sure how to deal with all this.

"Greg I need you too act serious about this stuff."

"I am here aren't I"

"Do you care about this all?"

"If I didn't care I wouldn't be here." Just then Greg stood up and limped his way back down too Sammie's door and knocked on it.

"Go away."

"Sammie open this door know your mother and I need to talk to you." The door slowly opened and the innocent 5 year old stood there.

"I don't get it." Greg leaned down.

"It's okay we will figure it out."

**A/N- Sorry it's short more to come later I know House seems out of character but just go along with it.**


	6. Parenting Part 2

**So I decided to add to this story it's been a while well since like August! I promise I will work more on my other stories**

**Chapter 6**

House and Cameron sat on the couch eating the pizza that was no cold. "Your daughter's stubborn." House said Cameron looked at him. "I wonder where she get's that from." She said he smirked. Not much was said after that. House turned on the TV and turned it onto a NASCAR race.

"Really NASCAR?" Cameron asked with a questionable look. House looked at her away from the TV for a second.

"Well Monster trucks aren't on….." House said with a smile. Cameron smiled back a little. After a while he shut the TV off.

"Did you name her?"

"Um….." Cameron hated talking about this.

"Did you or not?" he asked again his piercing blue eyes killed her.

"Yes I named her….Layla"

"After your aunt or whoever she was too you….."

"Yeah I don't know why they changed her name." She said a tear escaped her eye, he whipped it away.

"Sorry you did it all alone."

It's okay." She said. Samantha walked into the room. Cameron and house looked at her. "Why are you crying?" She asked looking at Cameron.

"It's hard to explain sweetie." Cameron said pulling Samantha up on her lap.

"Is it me?" She asked. Cameron moved away a strained of her hair so she could see her race.

"Of course not baby." Cameron said looking at house. "Me and you father have just been talking." Cameron said.

"And what we have been talking about is that you are going to come live with Mommy and me."

"I can!" Samantha said with a smile.

"Yes." House said looking at Cameron who was shocked on this.

**A/N- So sorry it's short but I hope you liked it and I want to finish this story up with a few more chapters. – Lauren :)**


	7. Epilogue

_**Going to be the last chapter!:)**_

**2 years later**

Gregory House laid down on the couch, he hasn't done this in a while due to his very crazy life now. Crazy yeah something like that, a lot had changed it was only 2 years now but he feels his life completely flipped upside down.

"Daddy!" Sammie wined, House looked at her.

"Yes Sammie?" House asked sitting up, she sat next to him.

"Are you still sad?" Sammie asked, House looked at his daughter for 6 years old she could read him like a book.

"No not anymore." House said with a smile.

"Really?" She said shocked. House wasn't going to lie to his daughter that was one thing he promised her.

"Well I am a little sad but I guess because he was my best friend but I know he had a great life." House said smiling ignoring the tear that tried to form in his eyes.

"Daddy you're crying." Sammie said looking at her father whipping away the tear that fell. "I miss Uncle James to even though I didn't get to know him for very long."

"I know you do, so do a lot of us." House said, Sammie gave him a hug and he hugged her back.

"Can we please go to the park today?" She said with her cute adorable smile. House looked at his daughter if only she didn't have his eyes he would say no but if that was the case she would have her mother's eyes and he couldn't resist those eyes either.

"Of course let's just check with your mother." House said, getting up slowly from the couch. Sammie skipped down the hallway to find her mother in her brother's room. Cameron stood there holding baby Jamie who was just about 1.

"Mommy Daddy said we can go to the park today, can we?!" Sammie asked. Cameron looked at Gregory who was smiling at the doorway.

"We need a day out just the 4 of us." House said, never in a million years would he thought he was going to say that.

"There's 5!" Sammie said pointing to Cameron's growing belly.

"Yes but your baby sibling won't be here for a while." House said with a smile. Yup that's right he now is going to have 3 children with Allison Cameron, and Chase got none but he found his own happiness with one of the new doctors Jessica Adams. Cameron got Jamie ready to go out to the park while House helped Sammie find some clothes that wouldn't get ruined with grass stains. The family of 4 left about a half hour after to the park.

Never in a million years did Allison Cameron think she would see her baby girl again, never did she think she would be engaged to Gregory House, and never did she think she would be expecting her 3rd child with him. I guess that's the shock of life you never really know what makes you happy until you got till it's right there in front of you.

**THE END**

**I really hope you liked it!:) Lauren!**


End file.
